Once More, With Heart
by ZombiesloveMangoes
Summary: Dancing in the streets? Bursting into song? Doesn't sound like a normal day in Morganville. Well this vampire is no normal vampire.
1. Once More, With Feeling

**Hello guys this is a new one I wanted to try out and it's a little different but hey Morganville is different CAN'T WAIT FOR BITTER BLOOD AHHHHH almost here.**

Claire

I woke up with a stir and felt different. Sure I got up at this time every day, but somehow this felt I don't know cheerier? I stretched with a smile and looked at my phone. No missed calls. Good. I swung my legs over and felt light. I smiled again and grabbed my stuff heading for a shower. I hummed on my way there and stopped. Wow I was really happy. I shook myself and headed to the shower. During the shower I sang softly to myself. I stopped again I had to be happy for some odd reason. I never sang in the shower. I hurriedly got out and wrapped the towel around me scurrying back to my room. I got dressed and flew down the stairs. I wanted to get my coffee before I headed off to school. There was a groaning noise that resembled a zombie as I poured my coffee.

"Hello Eve." I said cheerily. She dragged herself in.

"I hate you and your perkiness." She grabbed my coffee and gulped down half of it. "I still hate you." She groaned, but was kind enough to add a smirk.

"Thanks hun, love you too." I said looking at what was left and finished dressing it with my usual adages. I sipped it, careful of the heat, watching Eve. "Hey do you feel I don't know different?" I took another sip.

"You mean besides the normal 'I hate this place'…kind of it's hard to explain. Like I began to hum as I woke up." She didn't look at me as she replied.

"Hmm ok." I mumbled into my cup. I looked at the time and sighed. Time flew by too fast in this town. I put my cup down waving to Eve as I left and headed to class. As I walked out I saw some people were mouthing words, but I couldn't tell what they were saying. Some of them looked quite happy. A rare sight in this town. I shook off the odd feeling inside and trudged on. I stepped into the gates of TPU and shocked to see that everyone was walking around with a smile on their face. It was creepy I have to admit. I walked into my mythology class and proceeded to be amazed at everyone's cheer. I was just starting too actually like it when someone stood up and began to sing. I felt an odd tingle in my chest and legs. I didn't like it.

"_They're gonna clean up your looks.__With all the lies in the books.__To make a citizen out of you." _He pointed around and I felt that tingling in my legs again. What the hell? "_Because they sleep with a gun.__And keep an eye on you, son.__So they can watch all the things you do." _He walked down the aisles to the front of the room and opened his arms wide. "_Because the drugs never work. They gonna give you a smirk. 'Cause they got methods of keeping you clean." _He gave a wicked smile and four other people stood up giving the same exact smile. "_They gonna rip up your heads. Your aspirations to shreds. Another cog in the murder machine" _They all walked down to the front of the room and pointed to the professor. "_They say that teenagers scare the living shit out of me! They could care less as long as someone'll bleed. So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose. Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me." _They all sang together and the rest of use stood up as if by some odd force. A few of us were tapping what would be the beat on their desks and I and a few others walked down to the first step before the front of the room and joined in. "_The boys and girls in the clique. The awful names that they stick. You're never gonna fit in much, kid. But if you're troubled and hurt. What you got under your shirt. We'll make them pay for the things that they did" _We all pointed and gave our scariest sneer at one another. "_They say that teenagers scare the living shit out of me! They could care less as long as someone'll bleed. So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose. Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me!" _We all yell sang and The few of use on the top step jumped down with a stomp and circled the original four. "_Yeah! They say that teenagers scare the living shit out of me! They could care less as long as someone'll bleed. So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose. Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me!" _We all screamed 'me' stomped our foot creating a loud thud in the room and as easily as it washed over us it was gone. People were left looking around wondering what the hell just happened. I was curious myself. My head hurt a little bit then went away. The bell rang and we all, dazed and confused, grabbed our stuff and walked out. A few other people walking out from classes looked the same way. I grabbed my phone and called Eve.

"Eve?" She answered on the first ring.

"Claire?"

"Did something weird just happen?" I asked walking out into the sun to see other people busting out into song.

"If you mean weird by Oliver bursting into song here at Common Grounds? Then hell yes." She sounded scared.

"I'll be there in ten." I hung up and ran to Common Grounds. I panted my way in and I saw a few people looked sorely confused and scared. I saw Eve taking off her apron and running over to envelope me in a hug. Oliver was nowhere to be seen. I hugged her tight and made our way to a chair. She let go and we sat down. "What the hell happened with you?"

"Well I was running around as usual and Oliver came out a little happy. It generally scared me. He's never happy. He walked over and burst into song. As if on cue other people did too. Same song it was just creepy. After awhile I did as well. And might I add we had some very…. Extravagant dance moves." She mumbled the last part and I tried to hide my shock.

"What song did you sing?" She looked at the table for a little bit than finally answered looking at me with wide eyes.

"I write sins not tragedies by Panic! At the Disco. I think he was mocking me. I wouldn't cheat on Michael!" Yes looked on the verge of crying. I held her hands and made incoherent soothing noises. "Why what happened to you?"

"Mostly the same thing. I was sitting in class and a class mate of mine burst into song and started to sing Teenagers by MCR. We all joined in eventually." I wasn't as distressed as she, but I could see where it was coming from. She took a moment to appreciate his good choice in bands.

"What the hell does it mean? Who is causing this?" Before I could answer my phone chimed with the ring tone I dreaded to hear, but also was waiting for to see if they had answers. Amelie.

"I'm sorry maybe she has answers." I picked up the phone. "Hello."

"Claire I need you to come down here this instant I will arrange a portal to your current location." She hung up. I wasn't going to leave Eve like this, so I condemned her into a standing position as a portal opened and we walked through. "Claire I asked _you _to come. Not Miss Rosser."

"Well I'm sorry, but I am not leaving a distressed friend after what just happened. So excuse me." I said holding Eve by the shoulders, as much I could at least with her heels on.

"What happened?" She looked curious and shocked.

"You first." Amelie looked at me a long minute and finally waved me over. I sat Eve down on one of the couches in her office and walked over.

"This happened this morning." I noticed for the first time she had a TV in front of her. She held out the remote and pressed play. I tried to figure out what exactly it was until the face looked at the camera and surprise, they were singing.

"_I'm sitting in a room made up of only big white walls.__And in the hall, there are people looking through__ .__The window in the door.__They know exactly what we're here for." _Kim stood up and hid her face from the camera. "_Don't look up, just let them think There's no place else you'd rather be." _She tapped her foot to an invisible beat and proceeded to sing. "_You're always on display. For everyone to watch and learn from Don't you know by now? You can't turn back. Because this road is all you'll ever have!" _She spun around with her hands out and finally looked at the camera with a crazed look. Amelie paused the video and looked at me.

"Now what happened with Miss Rosser?" She put the remote down and I still stood in somewhat of a shock.

"I'm surprised Oliver hadn't told you." Eve snapped and Amelie gave her a cold stare.

"What Eve is so bluntly trying to say is he kinda did the same thing and a class mate of mine did as well." I looked at her and she finally took her glare off of Eve.

"Hmm. I see. I want you to go to Myrnin and see what he has…experienced from this odd spell." She turned off the TV and I took that as my take to leave. I grabbed Eve and sent a portal to the Glass house.

"Go talk to Michael and see what he has to say." I pushed her through.

"Be safe who knows what this kind of curse could mean." She turned around and I shut the portal opening up another one to my final destination.

**So what do you think it will get better as I go alone and this is Clyrnin so just imagine the song and….dance possibilities If you have a suggestion just shoot it in the reviews if you would be so kind of and please listen to the songs at least once if you don't like them then you can well at least know what they are**


	2. Love Killer

**Thank you so much thatsformetoknowandyoutonot for my very first review and for having an amazing name, and profile pic for that I give you another chapter I appreciate all of your other reviews as well  
**

Claire

I walked through the portal to see Myrnin frantically running around in blurs. He stopped when he saw me.

"Hello Claire." He gave an odd smile and began to run around again.

"Woah woah woah stop." I held out my hands to try and catch him, but no such luck. "Fine if you won't stop at least tell me what you are doing." I put a hand on my forehead and waited for him to explain.

"Well…Some…..one….managed….to…..get….into…..the…town….but….the…..machine can't…..find…..them." He said as he darted here and there.

"What do you mean the machine can't find them?" I was starting to get dizzy with all of his running around. I closed my eyes.

"I mean…..that….the…machine…has….not…found….any….trace….that…they….exist…..All…that….I…know…is…that…..some…one…or…thing…made its way into town." He stopped beside me with a piece of paper. "See." I opened my eyes and indeed saw. Someone crossed the town just before all of these weird happening had begun, yet after that they just disappear. They didn't turn around, nor can you tell if they stayed.

"Talk about dropping off the face of the Earth." I rubbed my forehead. "I came here on Amelie's orders. She wants to know if you have had any…..odd encounters." I turned to face him and he looked thoughtful.

"In fact…I think I did. Well it was definitely odd for me." He scratched at his head closing one eye thinking back.

"Well…." I prodded him to go on.

"I sang? This morning. During an experiment." He looked uncomfortable about the subject somehow. He looked like some poor lad caught naked. Woah that was a very off track image. Well I was single anyways. Oh yea I forgot to mention after the violent fall out of my relationship with Shane I decided I had had enough and Shane moved out. Where he was now god knew? I didn't care after what he did.

"What song?" I squinted.

"I don't see how that has any relevance to the situation." He tramped past me a little flustered. Sore spot? What was he ashamed of? I turned on my heel, but sat in my same spot. He looked at the paper and after a very long staring contest with it he gave up and ripped it up.

"How are we going to find someone who doesn't exist?" I crossed my arms.

"We don't they find us." He looked defeated. I slowly walked over to him carefully scared that he might get into one of those moods.

"Well we could always try and set up an angry mob?" I tried to lighten the mood. He looked at me sideways with an adoring smirk.

"Sadly if we have any chance at finding this _thing_ it won't be with torches and pitch forks." I smiled and he flashed clapping his hands together once and pacing. "Now we need to maybe lure them out. How would we do that?" He suggested me to interject.

"Bacon works. Unless they are vegetarian and human." I joked. He gave me a serious look. "Okay okay, but I'm not kidding about the bacon thing. Except we don't use bacon we use what they are giving us. If they are the same thing that is causing all of these…outbursts than we create an outburst of our own." He stopped and looked at me.

"You really are brilliant." I shrugged.

"I know." I gave him a smirk and I tried to think of a plan. "Now we need a plan." He nodded and picked up pacing again.

"We need something flashy." He stated.

"Something that ought to catch their attention." I began to pace as well opposite of him, so we crossed paths like a plus sign.

"Something that can't be missed." I stopped right at our intersection causing him to stop as well.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" My eyes lit up.

"Maybe, but I doubt the play would be worth it." I gave him a sideways glance.

"No I mean we already have something flashy." His eyes told me to continue. "Michael." He caught on and his eyes went wild.

"Of course. Was over thinking the whole situation. Thank you Claire for pointing that out to me." He gave an honest smile and I felt bubbly inside. "Now what will be so extravagant as to lure out this prospecting character?" He looked like he was itching to pace and I took a step back so he could continue. He bowed his head graciously and continued.

"I'm thinking that there is a reoccurring theme. With the songs I mean. They are all punk – popish. Well would be. Myrnin please what did you sing?" He stopped not looking at me. He took a deep breath and his lips moved when he exhaled, but I heard no words. "Myrnin…." I tried to coax him into telling me.

"I don't know. Honestly." He looked at me ashamed again and I tilted my head to the side.

"Well would you mind please, to sing part of it again?" I said softly. He took another deep and unneeded breath. He stood straighter looking away from me and straightened his outfit, which consisted of a electric blue waist coat, black tie, charcoal vest, loosely hanging pants and of course his bunny slippers.

"Now that it is relevant." He looked at me with a sweet smile and began. "_Beauty queen of only eighteen she had some trouble with herself. He was always there to help her; she always belonged to someone else. I drove for miles and miles wound up at your door. I've had you so many times, but somehow I want more. I don't mind spending every day out on your corner in the pourin' rain. Look for the girl with the broken smile ask her if she wants to stay awhile. And she will be loved. And she will be loved."_ He lowered himself and lifted my chin with one of his fingers. His face was mere inches from mine. His eyes sparkled whilst he sang and I felt as though the world around me would collapse, but I wouldn't care. His voice was mesmerizing. I had a hard time believing he was really singing. "_Tap on my window knock on my door I want to make you feel beautiful. I know I tend to get so insecure. It doesn't matter anymore. It's not always rainbows and butterflies its compromise it moves us along. Yea my heart is full and my doors always open you can come any time you want." _He voice faded and I knew in that instant why he was so ashamed and uncomfortable. That song was for me. Every word described what he felt. His actions only amplified it. I gasped not realizing I wasn't breathing and finally answered.

"She will be loved. Maroon 5. Pop." I said softly and he suddenly looked scared as if he was under a spell and backed away. He turned around and I reached out to grab his arm. "No. Stop it – it was beautiful." He looked over his shoulder at me. He shook his head.

"No I'm no good for you." He turned around suddenly. "_Stuck in a limbo here we go. Me and my sins go toe to toe. I played a vicious part. I broke an unfair share of hearts. I'm about to blow so if you come around baby you should know." _His voice changed from smooth to catchy and fast paced. He put a finger to his temple to indicate 'know'. "_I'll tear you up in two. Go ahead walk it off if you know what's best for you." _He reached a hand out to stop me from moving towards him. "_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh oh oh I'm no good for you. This heart ain't built for two so run away run away._ _Cuz I'm no, I'm no, I'm no good for you. I'm no good for you. Get in love then I'll bet you lose so, Runaway, Runaway Cuz I'm no, I'm no, I'm no good for you. Imma imma imma love killer. Imma imma imma love killer. Imma imma imma killer." _He looked pained then sauntered over changing to the rhythm of the song. "_Bootleg emotions." _He was right in front of me, but not so close that I couldn't move. "_Bottled up explosions_." He ran a finger up from my stomach to my chin holding it there. "_Intoxicating you_." He got incredibly closer and I could feel something stir inside me. "_Learning of the truth." _He leaned down ever so slowly. "_I'm your sentencing. Exiting through your skin." _He pulled my closer to him. "_Intoxicating you. Ninety seven proof." _He said against my lips. Then pushed himself away leaving me needing him more than anything. "_I'm no good for you. This heart ain't built for two so runaway runaway. Cause I'm no I'm no I'm no good for you." _He softly sang the last 'I'm no good for you'. He turned away from me and I was so conflicted about my emotions I had no way to respond. I was left frozen in my spot when he walked a few steps with his face hidden before he dashed off to somewhere in the lab. I sat there staring at the spot he was just in and finally took another breath.

"Pop it is." I looked at the ground a few feet in front of me and grabbed my bag walking out the door.

**How do you like it so far? I put a little Clyrnin in there and there will definitely be more to come….trust me… I approve this message**


	3. Morganville vamPires singing s3nsation

**I am really happy to be writing these it's a cool twist on what would happen if… So if any of you are still confused please watch Once More, With Feeling episode 5? Season 6 of Buffy the Vampire Slayer (I know I know just please) It will make all the more sense also replace the demon dude or Satan with a vampire I will introduce that bad boy in this one (or girl)**

Claire

I walked back to the Glass house to see a frantic Eve and Michael sitting on the couch trying to sooth his wife. When they heard me they looked up. Eve's eyes were red rimmed and she was sniffling.

"CB hey how did your meet with Myrnin go?" She asked demanding answers I didn't much have.

"Well he is definitely affected by the curse or spell or whatever this is, but at least we have an idea." Her face lit up and she looked ready to mug me if I don't tell her soon. "Well we found out that someone came into the town and never left, nor can we find them. They sort of up and disappeared. We figured that the occurrences were happening shortly after this masked figure came to town, so we presume that they are the cause. We also know that the songs are mostly pop or punkish related. Something up beat with a good sound." Eve looked better the more I spoke.

"So do you brainiacs have a plan to resolve this?" Michael asked still making soothing noises to Eve.

"Yes. Yes we do and guess who has a star role in this plan?" Eve looked scared. Her eyes got wide and put a hand over her mouth.

"Claire no remember what happened last time you were the star role in one of his crazy ass plans?"

"Not me and yes I do vividly in fact. No it's not me. It's Michael." Eve clung onto him.

"What the hell will he be doing?" She reminded me of a lioness.

"What he does best. Singing." Eve was momentarily stunned. Then recollected and gave me a cold stare.

"What will he be doing?" She asked again. I couldn't help, but laugh.

"All he has to do is sing an upbeat fast song and we will do the rest. We need to have as many people as we can. That, of course, will be easy for you." Eve lightened up as she heard the plan.

"And there is_ no_ chance he will be tied to a chair?" I shook my head and I saw her whole composure suppress. "Good. Good." Michael looked at me.

"So when do we get started?" I opened my mouth to reply, but we hadn't gotten that far.

"Oh we don't have a date yet. Hmm." I tried to think back to see if we did agree on a date, but we didn't circle back to that after…well after the incident. "I'll check back later." I whispered and looked at Michael. "So do you have a song in mind?" He looked at Eve then back at me.

"Oh yea."

xXx

We sat around reminiscing in the silence of our plan developing through the air. For at least a little bit we could live in the illusion we knew what was going on. There was a knock on the door and Michael got up to get it. I heard him talking to someone then let them in. There were extra footsteps in the parlor. I wondered who it was then my stomach twisted into a sickening knot when they walked through the entry way.

Shane.

I clenched my fists and he looked out of place somehow. He lived in the house so long and now it was like his whole aura was being rejected by it. I could feel a cold chill pass over me and silently cursed Miranda.

"What do _you_ want?" I asked my voice filled with venom. He looked at me with sorrow.

"I came to know what the hell is going on." He stepped closer and I stiffened.

"Well why should we tell you? Who says you aren't going to use it against us and stab us in the _back_." I spat standing up slowly holding in my anger. How dare he show his face and think it will all be okay?

"Come on Claire. Could we talk about that? I'm sorry you know it." I felt the feeling the house change. Michael reached for his electric guitar and held it on his lap. Ah now I remember that feeling. Oh no here we go. "_Let's talk this over it's not like we're dead. Was it something I did? Was it something you said? Don't leave me hangin in a city so dead. Held up so high on such a breakable thread." _He walked closer and I began to sing my own tune. His voice was nowhere near as soothing and compelling as Myrnin's. Myrnin's reeled me in wanting more and wanting him. Shane made me sick.

"_White knuckles and sweaty palms from hangin on too tight. Clench of jaw. I've got another headache again tonight. Eyes on fire eyes on fire and they burn from all the tears. I've been cryin I've been cryin I've been dyin over you. Tie a knot in the rope tryin hold tryin to hold but there's nothing to grab, so I let go." _I pushed him away and held out my hands above me to show 'letting go'. Michael and started to make a beat that fit both songs.

"_You were all the things I thought I knew. And I thought we could be. You were everything everything that I wanted. We were meant to be supposed to be but we lost it. All of the memories so close to me just fade away. All this time you were pretending so much for my happy ending." _I clenched my fists and retaliated.

"_I think I've finally had enough. I think I maybe think too much. I think this might be it for us, so blow me one last kiss. You think I'm just too serious, I think you're full of shit. My head is spinning so blow me one last kiss. Just when it can't get worse I've had a shit day. You've had a shit day. We've had a shit day. I think life's too short for this. I'll pack my ignorance and bliss. I think I've had enough of this. Blow me one last kiss." _I got up in his face my anger obvious. It ran through the house in currents. I saw him cringe, but he held his ground.

"_You've got your dumb friends I know what they say. They tell you I'm difficult but so are they. But they don't know me do they even know you. All the things you hide from me. All the shit that you do. All of the things I thought I knew. And I thought we could be." _I he looked at the ground and I saw his eyes sparkling with tears.

"_I will do what I please, anything that I want. I will breathe, I won't breathe, I won't worry at all. You will pay for your sins, you'll be sorry my dear. All the lies, all the wise, will be crystal clear!" _I yell sang in his face and he physically stepped back a few feet. He had run out of lyrics and I had only just begun. I was too angry to think straight though. Eve and Michael got in between us. Eve in front of me and Michael in front of Shane. Eve tried to calm me down, but I was too upset to listen to anything. I stormed up through both of them and I felt an electric pulse run through the house and I took each and every step. I made it to my room then stopped. I looked up and pressed the button to the secret room. I slipped in and the door shut as it always did behind me. I walked up unsurprised to see lights on. They were most always on all the time. We better not be paying for this electricity. I was surprised though to see Amelie and Myrnin in there. Amelie regal as always in her chair and Myrnin looking flustered. I paused at the top of the stairs. Amelie heard me, but Myrnin continued.

"I cannot find them Amelie. I have searched high and low. It's like like they dropped off the face of the Earth." I couldn't help, but smile at his reference that I had used earlier. He continued, "I can't find someone who doesn't exist, but Claire and I have an idea." Amelie looked dully interested and her eyes flicked to me. Myrnin straightened and turned around. "Hello Claire." He said a little shaky. This curse must be driving him insane.

"Yes hello Claire would you like to elaborate on this plan for Myrnin?" I nodded and climbed the final steps. Myrnin looked at the ground and I felt a rush of warm air run through the room. It was as though Miranda was egging me on. I stood in front of Amelie where Myrnin was standing, for he moved a few steps away.

"We figured out that this…._thing _likes popish upbeat music something you can dance to. Well since that is the case the only way to drag them out is to use their own weapon against them. In this case we need to use the dancing as not only defense, but offense as well. We found that the only person who could possible pull them out would be Michael. I have already told him the plan, so he may choose what song to sing. We will set up flyers all around to get their attention."

"And what if it doesn't work?" Of course the pessimist.

"Then we resort to plan B." I saw Myrnin move closer interested in my well elaborated plan. "Yes I thought of a plan B because not that I doubt this won't work, I don't want to scramble to look for another plan while this consumes us." She looked interested so I did my best to make it short and sweet and to the point. "Two words. Flash. Mob."

**Thank you for that idea NarutoRox I will see what I can do about the owl city, but if I don't use it I'm sorry I couldn't find a song to squeeze in there. Oh and do you see the acronym in there with the three  
**


	4. My Life Would Suck Without You

**I love writing these and I thank you all for the reviews I am glad that I had a three day weekend so I can get these out and done :D**

Claire

Amelie liked the plan she said go with it. Even Myrnin looked a little relieved by the end of the confrontation. After I was done talking I ran to my room turning on my laptop and spending all night on posters that would for sure catch a very confusing spell caster. I woke up with my laptop where it was last night, but there was something that was on my bed that wasn't there last night at least I don't remember. Well more like someone. Myrnin sat at the foot of my bed looking at his hands.

"Myrnin are you alright?" I asked pushing my laptop to the empty side of my bed. Of course when your vampire boss is sitting at the foot of your bed your immediate reaction is to ask if _he's _alright. Good going genius.

"Yes. Well mostly." His legs were criss-crossed and his hair was in his face. He took a deep breath and spoke again. "I just wanted to apologize for how I acted yesterday." His thumbs were circling each other. I leaned forward crawling towards him. My blankets cascading down as I did so. I stopped when I was right in front of him and pulled my legs to sit criss-cross as he was. I lowered my head to try and look into his eyes. He wouldn't let me see his face.

"Don't apologize. I loved it. It was different it was…..you." I tilted my head. He continued to look down. "Please Myrnin…." I trailed off and an idea hit me. "_I guess this means you're sorry. You're sitting on my bed. Guess this means you take back all you said before. Like how much you wanted anyone but me. Said you'd never come back but here you are again. Cause we belong together now, yeah. Forever united here somehow, yeah. You got a piece of me. And honestly, my life would suck without you!" _I sang softly to him. He began to look up at me and I took his hands.

"_Baby I was stupid for telling you good bye. Maybe I was wrong for trying to pick a fight. I know that I've got issues, but you're pretty messed up too, either way I found out I'm nothing without you." _By the end he was looking at me dead on with sparkling eyes and I smirked.

"_Being with you is so dysfunctional. I really shouldn't miss you, but I can't let you go oh yeah." _He smirked as well and we both finished. "_'Cause we belong together not against. Forever united here, somehow yeah. You got a piece of me._ _And honestly, my life would suck without you!" _I took a breath and threw myself at him for a hug. He caught me and leaned against my wall. I took a deep breath breathing him in and was somewhat glad for this curse. Singing could actually be a blessing. You could sing things you've never been able to say. I realized the importance of it in his arms. I didn't want to let go, but we had to at least find the person doing this. I pulled away and grabbed my laptop. I maneuvered, so that I was sitting next to him against the wall. I showed him the flyer and he looked impressed. "All I have to do is print out five million copies to put all around and get Eve to help me out with putting them up around town and we'll be all good." I put a thumb up.

"I don't think we need five million copies." He looked focused. I chuckled.

"No it's just a hyperbole. I just mean I need a lot and five million was the biggest number that popped into my head." He nodded his head in understanding. He slid off my bed.

"I guess I shall leave you to work." I grabbed his wrist.

"Will you come?" He looked at his wrist thinking then at me.

"Of course." I smiled and let go. I returned back to my work and saw out of the corner of my eye him open a portal and with one last look step through slamming it. I don't know how long after it was until Eve wrapped on my door and walked in.

"You're alive." She walked over in her usual Goth persona and sat next to me. "Are you okay? We tried calling you down to dinner last night, but we got no answer. I don't blame you for yelling at Shane. He was an asshole to think he can come in here like that and expect an apology." She continued to ramble, but half way through I spaced out thinking of earlier until something she said yanked me out of my self conscious. "What's that?" She pointed to the screen.

"Oh it's the flyer for Michael's performance." I moved the laptop so she could see.

"I like it." She put a hand to her chin.

"Good because I will need your help putting them up around town." She groaned. "Come on it'll be fun." I joked and gave one last look over and hit print.

"Fine, but it's your fault if I'm too tired to get up and _go_ to his performance." I gave her a look and she walked out.

xXx

It was finally time for Michael to play. It had been eight grueling hours of Eve and I running around putting flyers everywhere. Common Grounds was packed. We hadn't spoken to Oliver since the incident, but now he stood before us all in the ever cramping room and spoke over the loud speaker.

"And now without further ado…" The crowd erupted into applause. It hurt because we were all so close. He gave a glare, but we all kept cheering. "Michael Glass." He moved away at vampire speed and everyone hushed. I tried to look around for Myrnin. He did say he was coming. I reached on my tip toes to look around, but I still couldn't see him. I felt a cool hand wrap around my waist and lift me up. I looked down and Myrnin was below me smiling. I was shoved to the back in my search for him, so I had a terrible view of Michael. I sat on his shoulders and with his extra height advantage I saw Michael perfectly. I waved as he got on stage and he smiled. I heard a few girls swoon. Eve was right in the front I could tell, because he reached down and kissed her hand. There were jealous stares from the girls around her.

"Look who finally decided to show." I joked whispering in Myrnin's ear.

"Sorry my work went a little over time than I had presumed." There was a band behind Michael this time for the song he was going to perform. The band started up and all conversation halted. Michael started up soon after. _"I'm through I'm through with standin' in lines to clubs I'll never get in. It's like the bottom of the ninth and I'm never gonna win. This life hasn't turned out quite the way I want it to be." _ Someone in the band said,

"_Tell me what you want." _ Michael continued.

"_I want a brand new house on an episode of Cribs. And a bathroom I can play baseball in. And a king size tub big enough for ten plus me." _Same person said,

"_Tell me what you need." _

"_I need a credit card that's got no limit. And a big black jet with a bedroom in it. Gonna join the mile high club. At thirty-seven thousand feet."_

"_Been there done that."_

"_I want a new tour bus full of old guitars. My own star on Hollywood Boulevard. Somewhere between Cher and James Dean is fine for me."_

"_So how you gonna do it?"_

"_I'm gonna trade this life for fortune and fame I'd even cut my hair and change my name_

_'Cause we all just wanna be big rock stars. And live in hilltop houses, drivin' fifteen cars. The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap. We'll all stay skinny 'cause we just won't eat, and we'll hang out in the coolest bars In the VIP with the movie stars. Every good gold digger's gonna wind up there. Every Playboy bunny with her bleach blond hair, and well, hey, hey, I wanna be a rock star. Hey, hey, I wanna be a rock star. I wanna be great like Elvis without the tassels. Hire eight body guards that love to beat up assholes. Sign a couple autographs, so I can eat my meals for free." _He captured every one's attention. No one dared to talk or take their eyes off of him. Well everyone expect Myrnin and I. We would occasionally look around for any faces that looked out of place. Myrnin used his vampire smell to sniff out anyone who didn't belong.

"_I'll have the quesadilla, ha, ha."_

"_I'm gonna dress my ass with the latest fashion. Get a front door key to the Playboy mansion. Gonna date a centerfold that loves to blow my money for me."_

"_So how you gonna do it?"_

"_I'm gonna trade this life. For fortune and fame I'd even cut my hair and change my name. 'Cause we all just wanna be big rock stars and live in hilltop houses, drivin' fifteen cars. The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap. We'll all stay skinny 'cause we just won't eat and we'll hang out in the coolest bars In the VIP with the movie stars. Every good gold digger's gonna wind up there. Every Playboy bunny with her bleach blond hair and we'll hide out in the private rooms. With the latest dictionary of today's who's who. They'll get you anything with that evil smile. Everybody's got a drug dealer on speed dial. Well, hey, hey, I wanna be a rock star. I'm gonna sing those songs that offend the censors. Gonna pop my pills from a Pez dispenser. Get washed-up singers writin' all my songs Lip-sync 'em every night so I don't get 'em wrong. Well, we all just wanna be big rock stars and live in hilltop houses, drivin' fifteen cars. The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap. We'll all stay skinny 'cause we just won't eat and we'll hang out in the coolest bars In the VIP with the movie stars. Every good gold digger's gonna wind up there. Every Playboy bunny with her bleach blond hair and we'll hide out in the private rooms. With the latest dictionary of today's who's who. They'll get you anything with that evil smile. Everybody's got a drug dealer on speed dial. Well, hey, hey, I wanna be a rock star Hey, hey, I wanna be a rock star." _He finished and I spotted an odd hat. I tapped Myrnin's shoulder and he looked over. He set me down and grabbed my hand. He made a small pathway for me to follow him. I stopped to look around and the hat moved. I yanked on his arm and he stopped.

"What?" He whispered. I pointed to where it was now. He nodded and we went back that direction. I swear we were close to seeing who it was when they moved again. This had to be a vampire. I stopped again and he saw it. I let go of his hand and he was off. He was speeding all around and then I lost track of him. I sat down to catch my breath and Oliver walked over. I tensed up and turned cold.

"What do you want?" I asked smoothly.

"Where has that dolt run of to?" I looked at him evenly.

"I lost track." I kept it clipped. I saw a flash of anger cross his face before Myrnin walked up behind him.

"Well I'm right here." He had something in his hand and motioned for me to follow him. Oliver looked at us then vanished. Myrnin looked around and sat down next to me. He held out the hand he had something in and opened it. It was a red ribbon with golden writing on it. _Thanks for the show_. There was a beautiful initial that I couldn't read.

"What does it say?" I pointed to the initial.

"Oko~tsu dansā. 'Mad Dancer'." I was amazed at the beautiful hand writing, but the name was odd. I finally recognized the symbols. It was ancient Japanese.

"Who are they?" I gently took the ribbon and it was so soft I felt like I wasn't touching anything. Just thin air.

"She. Who is she." He watched my hands work the ribbon. "She is not a threat, but this means she wants something. I should have guessed. She is as old as Amelie, but ran to what is now Japan living there for centuries. She means no harm at all, but she uses the power of song and dance to control people." I looked up at him.

"So does this mean our plan worked, or do we proceed with plan B." Everyone was clearing around us and our soft whispers bounced around the emptying room. He looked up and gave me a genuine smile.

"It means we know how to find her."

**So yea this is the third update today I'm glad you like them and do not expect all of my fics to be like this with my constant updating and everything. I hope you like the Clyrnin in there thank you NarutoRox for the song idea of Kelly Clarkson (you can laugh evilly now)**


	5. So What? Just Dance!

**Wow hello this is already chapter 5 I'm glad to be writing these and I love all of your beautiful reviews WARNING Flash mob closer than it appears.**

Claire

I walked with Myrnin back to the lab. My ideas buzzing around in my mind. I had to know who she was. I had to know what she wants. I had to know why now? I was literally bouncing with excitement when I heard the sound of many feet moving up ahead. I strained my ears and listened to what they were singing.

"_All my life on my head. Don't want to think about it." _I soon saw the culprits. There were maybe forty or so women maybe it their twenties. I didn't feel that urge to sing though. I just wanted to watch. Myrnin stopped beside me. "_It's a thief in the night to come and grab you." _Many vampires came out of the dark and grabbed a few of them. They didn't look scared and the vampires didn't look hungry. It was just a show. They dragged them into the shadows and I couldn't see where they went or what was happening. I was pretty sure Myrnin could though. "_It can creep up inside you and consume you." _The all stopped in the street and turned on one another. "_A disease of the mind, it can control you. It's too close for comfort." _Some of them started to jerk around in spastic movement while the others left were huddled too close together. "_Put on your pretty lies, you're in the city of wonder_." They all gained control again and spun slowly motioning around them. "_Ain't gon' play nice, watch out you might just go under. Better think twice, your train of thought will be altered. So if you must falter be wise." _I felt Myrnin tense up and I didn't know why. I looked around then thought back to the lyrics. Oh.

"Come on let's go." I pulled at his arm and before mentally shaking himself he followed me. I could hear the singing behind me fading the farther away we walked. We finally reached the lab and my excitement returned. I began to bounce up and down again. I still had his arm and he ended up having to bounce with me or I would have ripped his arm off. "Oh sorry." I said smiling.

"Oh uh no worries." He moved his arm to readjust it and I giggled. Not something I'm very good at. He looked at me and my spastic feet. I was excited and my feet tend to have minds of their own. "So uh, plan B?" he asked carefully.

"Oh yes we are going to need Amelie." I couldn't stop my feet. Oh this was going to be good. He nodded and pulled out his phone. A sight I still couldn't quite (**English quite**) get used to.

"Amelie we could use you now." He hung up and in seconds she was there.

"Yes?" She stepped through. I tried to calm my insane feet.

"Have you chosen?" I asked and Myrnin stood looking at my feet.

"Oh yes, but if this flash mob as you say is that big shouldn't we need….practice?" I shook my head a little more than needed.

"No if Mad is going to keep doing as she does she will already have all the practice we need." Myrnin walked behind me and put both hands on my shoulders. My top half stopped moving, but my feet were still jittery.

"Amazing!" He yelped and I looked up smiling.

"I'm excited this is going to be good." I looked back at Amelie. "I need you to call as many people as you can. Get them into Founder's square. You know the rest." She nodded and she was off. I looked at Myrnin again and he was still looking at me feet. I stopped them without even a hint of a twitch.

"Fantastic!" He looked at me.

"That means us too. Come on." I smiled grabbing his arm and dragging him with me.

xXx

It was about an hour and a half later and there were hundreds of people. Not the whole town, but enough. Myrnin and I were on the steps watching out over the crowd of people. They were getting anxious and tension was growing in the air. Most of them were vampires I could tell because they didn't have that same scared glint in their eye like the few humans standing around.

"Where is Amelie?" I asked my foot tapping impatiently.

"Hush." Myrnin said softly, for she was right in front of us I just didn't recognize her. I swear my jaw dropped through the floor. Myrnin used to fingers to close my mouth. "It's not polite to stare." He chuckled. "Well Amelie if you want to attract attention we really must do it in style. She was wearing a black leather jacket with a one piece leotard of sorts. She had black tights with glitter sparking off of them and knee high converse to complete the look. I blinked a few times to see if I was dreaming, but she was still there. Her hair was down and it glowed in the moonlight. A top hat sat perfectly outlining her face. Myrnin and I stepped aside and as she walked up the rest of the steps I saw she had a whip. What could she possibly be singing. I was a little scared to find out. She stood silhouetted by the moonlight. She took off her top hat and Myrnin and I merged into the crowd. Everyone looked up. "_There's only two types of people in the world. The ones that entertain and the ones that observe." _She threw her hat out into the crowd and it flew perfectly over the entire crowd landing in in the middle somewhere. "_Well baby, I'm a put-on-a-show kind of girl. Don't like the backseat, gotta be first._" She began to cascade down the steps gracefully and gave a daring smile. "_I'm a like the ringleader, I call the shots." _And as I had predicted everyone did as they were supposed to. The crowded echoed,

"_Call the shots." _

"_I'm like a fire cracker, I make it hot. When I put on a show. I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins. Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break." _She looked up into the moonlit sky and smirked. She broke into the crowd. "_I'm like a performer, the dance floor is my stage. Better be ready, hope that you feel the same." _She was in the middle and we all circled her like a stage or ring. "_All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus." _She pulled the whip out and cracked it and a few vampires jumped out fangs shining in the moon light and landed around her circling her like a bunch of lions. I wasn't too surprised to see one of them was Oliver. "_Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do._" She made a 'come here' gesture with her finger to Oliver and as he stepped up she loosely wrapped the whip around his neck pulling him close. "_Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor just like a circus." _She said let go and threw him back into the oncoming vampires and the whip coiled around the ring. She reached down grabbing her hat and sliding her hand along her leg, then her thigh, until finally finding its home on her head. It sat there a little crooked on her head, but she pulled it off. "_There's only two types of guys out there." _She sauntered over to someone I didn't recognize. "_Ones that can hang with me and ones that are scared." _She pushed him away and walked the edge of the circle. "_So baby, I hope that you came prepared I run a tight ship so beware." _On 'tight ship' she cracked the whip into the air and Myrnin jumped up looking the most dangerous of all. His black hair turning silver in the moonlight and his fangs fully extended. He spun as he hit the climax point in his jump and landed in a crouch with one leg extended to his side. "_I'm a like the ringleader, I call the shots." _The vampires around her echoed and Myrnin looked up his eyes glowing red in the darkness.

"_Call the shots."_

"_I'm like a firecracker I make it hot. When I put on a show." _She threw the whip and it coiled around Myrnin's wrist and he pulled hissing. She pulled back just hard and he was thrown into a standing position. There was clapping echoing around the crowd and we all looked up at the cause of the noise. There outlined in the moonlight stood a woman maybe a little taller than I, it was hard to tell she had a hat on. She had long blonde hair and she was smiling, for her fangs glinted off the moons rays.

"Oh Amelie you always knew how to put on a show." She walked down the steps and I saw she was trailing something behind her. I squinted and saw they were ribbons. Mad Dancer.

"And you always knew how to project your message." Amelie pulled her whip back and strapped it on her coat. When I could finally see her she was wearing a white trimmed frock coat that went to her ankles. I noticed her hat was decorated with those ribbons and oddly reminded me of the mad hatter. All around her some of the vampires tensed as she got closer to Amelie. Myrnin on the other hand bowed.

"Oh Myrnin you old fool you know I hate that stand up. Nice moves out there you don't act a day over five hundred." She said full of endearment.

"And you the same." He stood up and I crashed through the crowd trying to get into the center. "It worked Claire." He waved me over and I stiffly moved towards him. When I got close enough I ran to his side.

"Hello you must be Claire?" She held out her hand. She was taller than me, but not too much. I looked at it for a long time.

"I'm sorry last time I did that I was bit." She smiled, but took her hand away.

"No worries I understand. Not all of us are as well mannered." She looked at Myrnin quickly then back at me. "Are you the one who brought this very well staged plan to the surface?"

"Yes ma'am." She put her hands together close to her face and smiled manically.

"Oh joy I think you are a keeper. You remember that Myrnin." She looked at Amelie. "Now may I please ask you for a favor?" The ribbons around her began to lift with her growing excitement.

"I thought you'd never ask." Amelie composed herself and waved her hand for Mad to follow. Myrnin held me in place.

"Just them." He whispered in my ear and I noticed once again most everyone had left. I sat watching them until they went inside before I spoke.

"I think she could be different."

**Here you go another chapter I am hoping on maybe four more not including this one so I hope I keep you all on the edge of your well whatever you are sitting or laying on whilst reading this also the picture on this fic is what she looks like in case i did a bad description of her also Amelie looks pretty much just like Britney in her video Circus  
**


	6. Drowning in Your Blood

**And I'm here again with the updates at this rate I'll be done tomorrow hehehehe thank you SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO much Formetoknowandyoutonot for the Some Nights Intro it is amazing I will get that in there if I can I don't know how I could have possibly lived without it**

Claire

I stretched and yawned, my eyes closing briefly and I staggered to catch myself from falling. I bumped into Myrnin catching myself.

"Sor –" I yawned again. "Ry." I leaned against him, so I wouldn't fall again and I felt my eyes closed. How was I so tired all of the sudden? I didn't care I just needed to get to a bed now. We continued to walk until I almost fell flat on my face. I would have, for he not have caught me.

"Careful." He said softly. After a while he just picked me up. I didn't protest. I buried my face into his chest and instantly fell asleep. I don't remember being put into someone else's arms until I heard voices around me. Loud ones.

"Oh Claire there –"

"Shh." I looked up and saw Michael not Myrnin. I frowned.

"Hey put me down." He looked shocked and did so. I grabbed onto the wall and held myself firm.

"Claire I'm glad to see you in one piece but what happened after you left Common Grounds?" Eve asked quietly.

"I went to Founder's square where we met Mad Dancer." I began to walk up the stairs.

"We? And who's a mad dancer?" Eve asked.

"Myrnin and I." I saw Michael give a suspicious glance, but I ignored it. "And not _a _mad dancer _the_ Mad Dancer. She is the one doing this. She's cool and…..different." I finally made it to my door and pushed it open. Eve and Michael left me to sleep. I landed on my bed with a sigh and only managed to kick my shoes off before I plunged head first into a deep sleep.

xXx

Morning came too fast the morning sun blared through my window causing me to wince.

"Go away." I grumbled and realized it was the sun. It wasn't going away. "_Hey boys hey girls. Hey anybody, who will listen to me? In case you haven't noticed. It's just me against the world today." _I sang softly to myself. I swung out of bed. "_I fell out of the wrong side of the bed and landed in the worst mood. 'Cause the stupid alarm clock. Screaming at me from across the room." _I stomped my foot lightly on the floor. "_I'm trying to be nice, I'm trying to be reasonable but it's oh so hard when I don't wanna be. If you're looking for that nice girl from the day before. Don't bother she don't live here anymore." _I walked over to my dresser pulling out my clothes. "_'Cause it's me against the world, oh, what a stupid day. Yeah, it's me against the world, just stay out of my way and in case you haven't noticed and in case you haven't heard. It's just me against the world and the world is winning." _I yawned and made my way to the bathroom. "_You should have let me stay in bed I've got this pounding in my head No, nothing's okay, won't you stay out of my face today?" _I shut the door to the bathroom with my hip and moved zombieish around getting my shower ready. "_I'm slamming doors, I'm slamming phones down. Watch out for this temper tantrum. Stay outta my way 'cause if you don't, you'll be scared away." _I hummed the rest in the shower. I don't know what it was, but I did feel happier. I got out and hurried to get dressed. I heard my phone ding in my room and I popped my head out the door. I threw on the rest of my clothes and walked to my room. I searched around my room looking for my phone. I finally found it with an excited exclamation. "There you are." I looked at the screen and saw that there was a text from Myrnin.

**Don't cinei n tdatu  
mkh**

I giggled at his attempt to text me. He was close. Well somewhat. I could only think of one thing that started with 'don't' and would come from Myrnin. I smirked, but felt sorrow and not being able to come in. I still had to go to school today though. Oh joy. I grabbed my bag not bother with coffee or breakfast and walked out of the house. It was warm outside, so I was glad I didn't wear much. God knows I'll be sweating by the time I hit Common Grounds. I groaned. I forgot I was mad at Oliver. Curse hippie vampires for making the best damn coffee ever. I walked in and there were a few people scattered around. I walked up and there was no one at the desk. Not good. They better not just pop –

"Yes Claire." I jumped slightly. Then turned on him.

"Don't do that." I clenched my fists. "I hate it." He walked to the other side of the counter and began to make my coffee. I eyed him suspiciously.

"What?" He growled.

"You better not just break out into song I don't kno- " As I said that the door opened and some guy behind me started,

"_Ladies and gentlemen this is a jazzy fizzle productizzal missy the princess is here."_ I wanted to hide. Only one person would have a grand entrance like that. I dared turn around because Oliver was giving a cold glare over my head and I wanted to make sure my assumption was correct. It was of course.

"_Automatic, supersonic hypnotic funky fresh, Work my body so melodic, This beat flows right through my chest, Everybody ma and pappi came to party, Grab somebody, work your body, work your body, Let me see you 1,2 step." _I panicked and looked around whispering to Oliver.

"Let. Me. Hide." He, after a second's hesitation, actually nodded. He pointed to a back door.

"Keep to the right it will take you back to school." I was going to say thank you, but that was Oliver and I just ran out as quickly as I could. I would not be subject to the queen bitch's power, through _song._ I opened the door and did what he said. I wound up walking through the coffee shop at the University and onto the courtyard. I would keep that door in mind. I wonder where else it went. I ran to class and hurried to sit down before the bell.

Myrnin  
(I know finally saving the best okay chill)

*After dropping Claire off at Glass house

I found I should take her to her real home, so she would not be overwhelmed at the fact that she doesn't very much know where she is. I walked back to the lab and was surprised to see Mad there. I nodded my head and she stood up.

"Oh Myrnin you have been missed. What have you been up to lately." Her ribbons were swirling around her feet dormant.

"Well after going mad for a few years I don't think anything else really." I looked up thinking.

"Mad? Now that sounds like my kinda party." She smiled. I shook my head.

"No not a good mad very very insane mad." I sat down in my chair.

"Ah well are you still mad?" She asked looking worried.

"No no Claire made sure of that. Though my tendencies are still there."

"Claire? She seems like a good kid. Don't hurt her." She said thoughtfully looking up.

"Oh sadly that is something even the medication cannot promise." I gave a sad smirk and looked down.

"Well I hope she knows you mean well. The true reason for me being here is I am inviting you to a party. You may bring Claire as well. It'll be fun." She bounced up quickly and smiled tilting her head. How her hat stayed on through all of this I may never know.

"When? And is there a dress code because I am not one for a fashion statement."

"Tomorrow night. And I'll send a list." She had a sly smirk and was gone. Minutes later a ribbon trailed in and I flashed to pick it up. _Think Burlesque._ I scratched my head. What was that? I would have to ask Claire. Oh wait she should really get her rest. I'll tell her in the morning she doesn't have to come in, but I will ask her what Burlesque was. I on the other hand would be searching desperately for something to wear. I decided to start with what I knew. And that wasn't much with clothes, but I knew for sure that I probably wouldn't need my beads, flip flips, and brightly labeled shirts. What did Claire call them? Hawaiian? Best to get those out of the way first. God knows Claire would kill me if I showed up in something so mundane as that.

xXx

It was hours later and I thought I found something. I looked around for the time, so I can call Claire and noticed it was at least four o' clock. Odd I've never spent this much time looking for clothes. Let alone for a party. And themed. She should be home. I grabbed the mobile device and called her.

"Yes Myrnin?" She answered on the first few rings.

"Ah I was wondering what exactly is Burlesque." The other side of the line was silent for many minutes. "Hello? Claire? Infernal device."

"Myrnin. It's an um, uh, why do you want to know?"

"Oh yes how rude of me we are invited to a party and that is the theme for dress." There was more silence.

"Okay. Burlesque is a…type…..of dance." She sounded like she was searching for words to depict something other than the straightforward meaning.

"Yes, but what does it look like?" I was getting impatient.

"Showy." Her voice got very high pitched. "Yes very showy I'll help you when we get there I have a feeling what you have might not be what they are thinking, but its okay I can help with that." Her voice was almost making my ears ring as she kept getting higher and higher. "Now I have to go to Eve and get my outfit. I'll – when is this?"

"Tomorrow." I heard a very high pitched squeal and pulled the phone from my ear.

"Okay okay. Cool I'll see you tomorrow then." Her voice was slowly going back to normal. "Bye Myrnin."

"Bye Little Claire." She hunger up and I looked at the phone. _Showy? What did she mean by that? _I shrugged she'll help me tomorrow anyways.

**So this party is going to be big oh trust me you are going to love it. ;D ;D **


	7. No Souls Just Fangs

**And then there were seven I know I know you're like **_**what burlesque you crazy **_**and I will say thank you because this is a VERY crazy fanfiction hahahaha you'll enjoy it trust me….you have so far I hope oh and BTW it's Gimme! Time (soon)**

Claire  
(I know boring Claire you'll get Myrnin soon….;) oh trust me)

*After phone call*

I went to Eve's room and knocked on her door. She answered right away.

"Hey CB what's up?" She asked in her usual Goth glee.

"I was wondering if you could lend me some clothes." She tilted her head. Then smiled.

"Sure what kind?" She let me in and I walked over to her closet.

"Um well I'm going to a party tomorrow." She jumped up and clapped.

"Oh fun so what's the theme?" I gulped.

"Like Burlesqueish you know feathers, black, tights, the usual." I waved my hands and opened the closet.

"And are you going alone?" A new voice filled the air and I looked around for the owner. My eyes landed on a mound in the bed. I pointed a finger and Eve shrugged.

"No of course not, but you need to get out." He popped his ruffled blonde hair up over the blankets.

"Why – oh okay I'm going." He dashed out sending a zephyr of window blowing through my hair.

"So who are you going with?" Eve pressed and I flipped through her clothes. I grabbed something and she shook her head. "Claire?"

"Someone." I didn't look at her, but I put it away. I saw out of the corner of my eye her eye brow go up. I searched some more and found another one. I pulled it out and she shook her head again.

"Here." She got up and pulled something out of the back. It was black and pink. It had a tie up in the front, but I saw it was only decoration and wouldn't actually make me pass out. The back had a very pink and very big bow and the front cut very high up. It had a little hat on the hook and I saw Eve holding something in her other hand. The frill in the front v'ed out to about my calves. I looked at her. And sighed holding out my hands.

"Let me try it on." She smiled and gave it to me running to get something else. She came back with tight fishnet gloves and a bow on the wrist and heels. The heels were about three inches enough so I wouldn't fall and I noticed what she had in her other hand. A cane. The top was a silver hat. It also had a white tip at the bottom. "Uh tights." She smiled again and they were with the tights. They were thin and black with bright pink sparkles all over them. I set everything on the hanger and sorted it all out to see how it all went together. She handed me the shoes and I saw they were black with pink ribbons winding up the back coming to a stop at the heel with another bow. The tips were peek a boo. I would have to paint my toes. "Where did you get this all?" I said mesmerizing over the clothes.

"When we went to Dallas. Hey do you want to wear your pink wig with it that would be adorable. Or you could wear your hair curled that would look sexy too." She stood beside me.

"I think my own hair would look good." I began to try everything on. I finished and Eve gasped.

"You are going to rock this." I looked in the mirror and stifled a gasp. I really was. I stuck a pose and laughed. Eve laughed as well. "Now take it off I don't want you ruining it." I did as she said and I took it all to my room.

"Thank you so much Eve." I called as I left.

"No problem, Myrnin's going to love it." I stopped. I never told her who I was going with. "HA I was right!" She yelled. Oh damn I stopped. I mentally kicked myself. _Stupid stupid stupid stupid!_ I walked into my room and put it all on my door, so I wouldn't forget it. Of course I wouldn't forget it, but at least I didn't it to get ruined. I decided to work on my toes. I began the tedious task of a pedicure.

xXx

It had to have been eight thirty. Eve called me down for dinner, but I told her I wasn't hungry. Whilst my toes where drying I hobbled my way to Michael's room. I knocked and there was no answer. I listened for a little bit and heard no one in there. I opened it slightly just in case. No there was no one in there. I sighed in relief and walked over to his dresser. I began to search frantically for pants. I finally found some at the bottom of his drawer and pulled them out. I held them out in front of me and they were quite long. White pants with black buttons and threading. This might work.

"Michael!" I yelled and he came running. "Do you fit into these?"

"Well if they don't fit me they aren't going to fit you. You should go to Eve for your clothes." He leaned against the door jamb.

"Not me you dork. You didn't answer my question." I put them down on my arm.

"No they do not fit me."

"Why do you have these anyways. Were you planning on a growth spurt or something?"

"No they were a friend of mines and they used to fit."

"Uh huh." I grabbed them and walked out as best I could with the separators between my toes. He gave me an odd look and zipped out back to Eve. I walked to my room and put pants on the door knob. I lay on my bed waiting for my toes to dry and I hadn't realized I had fallen asleep. I woke up with my bed in a mess and realized I had tossed and turned the whole time. I looked at my feet and the separators had been torn off and my nails surprisingly looked okay. I looked around and I felt something in the air. It made me stand up and look around. It was dark in my room despite the sliver of moonlight casting a long illumination over a segment of my floor. I looked around praying there was no vampire in here. I looked at the time. It was half past twelve. I tapped my foot. "_Half past twelve." _I sit down on my bed and look around. "_And I'm watching the late show in my flat all alone. How I hate to spend the evening on my own." _I look at the window and I hear a faint echo. "_Autumn winds. Blowing outside the window as I look around the room. And it makes me so depressed to see the gloom." _I look down at the ground and again I hear the echo. "_There's not a soul out there. No one to hear my prayer." _I stand up and spin around slowly. "_Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight. Won't somebody help me chase the shadows away." _I run to my window and throw open the curtain. The light blares through, but there are still shadows in my room covering most of it. "_Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight. Take me through the darkness to the break of the day." _The echo is clearer and I hear they are singing along with me. "_Movie stars find the end of the rainbow, with a fortune to win. It's so different from the world I'm living in." _I walk backwards looking around nervously. "_Tired of TV." _I run to my window and look out. "_I open the window and I gaze into the night, but there's nothing there to see, no one in sight." _I open my window and see around me many others open as well. Women stick their heads out and look around the moonlit streets. I do so as well and see no one there and put my head on my fist. My elbows sitting on the sills. "_There's not a soul out there. No one to hear my prayer." _The others around sing with me and I see black dashes running through the night melting into the shadows. They stop below many of the women's windows and look up. "_Gimme_ _gimme gimme a man after midnight. Won't somebody help me chase the shadows away." _I see someone appear below my window and smile moving from side to side. He looks up and smiles himself. "_Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight. Take me through the darkness to the break of the day." _Some of the people begin climbing the houses to the windows. Some jump and land in front of the women. They cling onto the roof and we keep singing. "_Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight...Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight..." _Mine jumps and lands in front of me. I smile and walk back slowly into the beginnings of my shadow filled room. "_Gimme_ _gimme gimme a man after midnight. Won't somebody help me chase the shadows away. Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight. Take me through the darkness to the break of the day." _They walked closer and I took the final plunge into the darkness knowing they can see me. "_Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight. Won't somebody help me chase the shadows away. Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight. Take me through the darkness to the break of the day." _They walk still closer and I can barely see their outline.

I give a wicked grin and pull him the final distance locking our lips together. He grabs my waist and I gasp as he tries to defy the law of physics. Which I could presume he has. I ran my fingers through his hair. He makes a deep growl and I smile against his lips. My hands remove themselves from his hair and roam his chest looking to take off his shirt. He chuckles and grabs my hands.

"Not yet." I whine in response and he leaves a trail of kisses down my neck lingering at my jugular and I feel his teeth graze my skin. I shiver in delight. He lets go of my hands and I reached up grabbing his face and capturing his lips on mine. He breaks away one final time and gently pushes me away. With one final sweet kiss he is gone. I take a much need gulp of air and barely manage to make it to my bed before passing out into a very needed sleep.

**Who was he? Of course you know I was just wondering if you paid attention I hope you liked it :D**

i1. /resize/ squidoo_images/-1/lens19606516_ (without spaces kinda what Claire looks like)


	8. Lights, Camera, Die!

**Hello only got one more after this ill make these last two pretty long to get everything crammed in there glad you liked the last one I had fun writing it hell I have fun writing all of these I'm glad you love ABBA hahaha who doesn't man hahaah and not a complete stranger ****and I wouldn't call it stranger danger…more like a stranger tongue hehehehe**

Myrnin

*While Claire is sleeping*  
I sit looking around not knowing what to do. I had hours to kill and yet there was still nothing to be done. There was that odd feeling in the air as when I first uttered my song. I figured as long as Mad was here she would be in control of our vocal cords and muscles for the time being. I tapped my fingers in a rhythm on the table as I whispered, "_There are some nights I hold on to every note I ever wrote." _I put my head in my hand and tilt it slightly closing my eyes. "_Some nights, I say "fuck it all" and stare at the calendar." _I covered my mouth, but I didn't seem at all effected by it. "_Waiting for catastrophes, imagine when they scare me." _I moved my toes to the rhythm of my fingers. "_Into changing whatever it is I am changing into." _I felt my eyes briefly turn red, but I suspended it. "_And you have every right to be scared." _I gave a sly smirk and stood up. "_Cos there are some nights I hold you close, pushing you to hold me." _I looked at the ground and closed my eyes. "_Or begging you to lock me up, never let me see the world." _I sigh. "_Some nights, I live in horror of people on the radio. Tea parties and Twitter, I've never been so bitter." _I growled and looked up walking around again my hands clasped behind my back. "_And you, why you wanna stay? Oh my God! Have you listened to me lately? Lately, I've been going crazy..." _I let a tear fall to the floor and smirked dangerously. "_And you, why you wanna stay? Oh my God! Have you listened to me lately? Lately, I've been fucking crazy..." _I felt the buzz in the air increase and I felt myself itching to go to the one place at least someone welcomed me. "_There are some nights I wait for someone to save us but I never look inward, try not to look upward, and some nights I pray a sign is gonna come to me, but usually, I'm just trying to get some sleep..." _I walked to my stairs slowly and opened the door before whispering. "_Some nights!" _I could hear the call of many women around me and tried to search for the one voice I yearned to hear. I saw many running to separate places all around. Women calling down. I dashed to the only one I wanted. I saw her smiling at me and smiled back. I waited until she finished jumping up and greeting her. My muscles ached as I restrained myself from grabbing her. She led me into her room and I almost lost control of my body.

She finished her song and I had to get closer. I had to feel her body on mine. The tension in the air was restricting. I was surprised to know she made the first move, but I didn't protest. I kissed her back with equal force, if that was even possible. I pulled her closer still. Her hands in my hair made me growl in delight. Her hands began to advance on my shirt and as much as it was favored I would not let myself take advantage of her like this.

"Not yet." Her whining only made my desire greater. I trailed kisses down her neck lingering at the most valued part of her and taunted her skin with my teeth. I let her hands go as she shivers wanting to roam every inch of her. She took my lips as her again and after what feels like centuries I break away. She needs rest for the party. And any farther and I won't stop myself. I need one last saccharine kiss before I left. I darted off into the night feeling better than I have in years and returned back to the lab. I was surprised to see yet another unexpected visitor. "Yes Amelie?"

"Where were you?" She turned around. She had returned to her usual fashion forward state and I was somewhat glad. I wasn't one for fashion, but the picture of Amelie in leather may never leave my mind.

"Out." I walked past her wanting to sit and think. Alone.

"Very descriptive Myrnin." Her voice was lathered with sarcasm.

"That was the direction I was heading." She growled and it got colder in the room. Not that I felt it, but I saw frost on some of my chemicals. I sat down in my chair and put my hand on my forehead. "Is there any particular reason you are here other than to disrupt me?" She straightened her already perfect dress.

"Yes I came to see if you," She cleared her throat. "Got the invitation?" I growled.

"Of course she gave it to me herself. Do you think I would be so dense as not to?" Her eyes glowed a dim icy fire.

"No, but there is no reason to snap at me." She turned around to leave.

"That is seriously the only reason you came? To ask if I got an invitation? Pathetic." I showed fang and she whipped around.

"No, I came here to see if you were alone. I do not want to pursue what you know is toxic." She said it with so much venom I felt the human blood flowing through my veins become tainted.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I stood up slowly.

"You know. Now I expect you at that party." And without a final word she left. I growled stalking to what could be called a bed chamber. It was hardly that. A small room with a single paid strewn with clothes. The party felt less festive and more doomed. I lie on the bed and look up at the old ceiling. Everything in here was old. As am I. I growled at that and felt myself want to hurt something. That was one of the reasons I knew I couldn't always get what I want. Such as little Claire. So human. So fragile. I knew what Amelie meant, but I didn't want to accept reality. I turned to face the wall and wanted to live in fiction. Just for a little bit. Just enough to clear my head. I closed my eyes and forced myself to sleep.

**I told you about an hour ok sorry I am going to have like two more I forget remind me or not your choice hoped you liked it**


	9. Can't Fight the Moonlight

**So I lied there will be one more after this….and it's gonna be good omg that song I just watched snow white and the huntsman and that was on there and yes thank you oh um I'm not awkward am I hahaha I think that should be a meme**

Claire

I woke up that morning stretching and felt around my bed. I knew it was just a dream. I sighed heavily and looked around. There was nothing to suggest he was even here. I swung my legs down and instantly brightened. Today was the dance. I was giddy with excitement and began to throw things on to get to class. I saw Eve was mostly up in the kitchen and waved bye before running out into the morning. I wanted to get there, so I could hurry up and get out. I ran down the street all the way to Common Grounds. I skidded to a stop then decided not to go in. I didn't want to risk any other strange encounters of the bitchy kind. I kept going all the way to the science hall and sat down in my chair. Only a few other kids showed up probably scared of what would happen. The time flew buy, well mostly because I was daydreaming the whole class. What it was, well that was for me to know and you to not. (**I'm sorry couldn't resist**) I gathered my stuff and I hurried out into the blazing sun. A cool wind picked up from behind me blowing my hair in my face. I was momentarily lost then soon gained my heading again. That was odd. I looked around me and there were no other signs of previous gusts. I turned back around and a figure stood before me. A very pale figure. Her hat cast a long shadow over her, so she wouldn't burn up.

"Hello Claire." She gave a smile minus the extra teeth and I felt a twinge of happiness course through me.

"Ah hello Mad. It is nice to see you again. Especially since you aren't trying to bite me." I smiled and she didn't falter. She only smiled broader and it reminded me oddly of Myrnin.

"Ah yes jokes I miss them. I presume Myrnin has already told you of the party?" I nodded.

"Would you mind walking with me I think it would be more comfortable for you and I hate to be rude, but I was heading to get ready." I gestured with my hand.

"Hmm indeed I shall." Her hat I assumed provided enough protection I just doubted she was used to such the use of so much sun in Texas. "Myrnin told you the theme?"

"Ei he did and I am a little worried he didn't quite get the picture." I hiked my bag up my shoulder. She laughed. It was full of heart and I felt myself feel comforted. I knew I shouldn't have felt so neutral almost liking around vampires, but she was so different. Not at all predatory, or cold such as her long counterpart Amelie.

"He never has been one to take the kindling of fashion. Unlike _Jibun._" She motioned to herself.

"I have been meaning to ask pardon my rudeness, but the scientific part of me is wondering how do you get your ribbons to move with you and do as you wish?" She waved me off as we passed Common Grounds.

"Not at all, you would be surprised how many a person has asked such the same thing. It is highly advanced robotics." She grabbed one and slashed it open. Sparks and wires flared everywhere and the ribbon fell limp. She pulled it off and it removed itself from where it was attached. "You see Japan is not only known for their advances in clothing, but along with their electronics." She held it out to me and I took it carefully. It was as soft as I remembered it.

"I am so going to have to show Myrnin. He'll have a field day with this." She smiled widely once again tilting her head slightly.

"I'm glad to be of help in your studies." She then raised her eye brow with a slight frown. "That _is_ why you entrust Myrnin with such a valuable thing such as your life hmm?" I couldn't look at her because honestly I don't know any more.

"I'm not sure my….emotions are only human whilst his are evolved and predatory." I said softly.

"Ah aha ah." She waved her finger side to side with each syllable. "That is not the case in this situation. Myrnin has always been…..different. Not diving head first into the change for the immortality and the power, but for the knowledge he had always lust for. It was one of the few reasons many of us shunned him. He didn't want to give up any possible chance at learning something new. No he would rather, well he would rather parish." She smiled again. I was raptured by her understanding of him.

"How is it everyone else can read him as though he an open book, yet when I try to open my own emotions to him he shuts down. He turns into the predator he was during the disease." She wraps her arm around me and pulls me closer to her sighing.

"Claire if there is anything I have learned from knowing Myrnin throughout the centuries is he is never as he seems. He may close you out, but he means well. It shows his liking. He wills himself to shut himself down to protect not only himself from rejection, but from others from the possibility he can't quite handle that rejection." She looked down at me smiling. Maybe it was the smiling. Most vampires don't smile. It was a nice change.

"So that's his defense mode. He shuts down to show you his deep care." She pushed me slightly letting go.

"Now someone's catching on. He is a very complicated man, but don't get me wrong he means well." She looked up. "Ah here we are. I will have the pleasure of seeing you at the party?" She smiled for the umpteenth time in the short span.

"Of course." I went to walk away then turned around. "And thank you."

"No need. _Kami _knows anyone else would share that information with you, but don't use it against him I did not give it to you to use as a weapon." She turned somber and I nodded. She sparkled up again. "Till later _Dōshi_ Claire." And she, human speed walked away back into the setting sun. I smiled and walked in. Eve rushed into me.

"Where the hell have you been?" She smoothed my ruffled hair.

"I was talking to someone." She pulled away and gave me a look.

"Okay, but you need to get ready you are going to look fabulous tonight." She ushered my upstairs and we spent what felt like the next day and a half getting ready.

xXx

Luckily it was only four hours. My hair, makeup, shoes, dress, and accessories were all arranged and perfect. I blinked wondering how I was even the same person. Eve made a high pitched noise in her throat and clapped.

"Now it's time to show what a real woman is made of?" She grabbed the pants looking at them weird.

"You mean ten pounds of makeup than sure." I shrugged and looked over at her. "Oh yea I will need those. I doubt Myrnin will have the appropriate or at least undamaged pants." I grabbed them and walked out. "Hey could you give me a lift?"

"What kind of question is that?" She grabbed the keys. "I call driving." We both snickered and headed out.

"Be safe girls." Michael called from the living room.

"We will!" We replied in unison. We giggled some more and Eve revved up her car and peeled out.

"Oops." We laughed and headed to the party. It didn't take us that long thankfully. I opened the door and got a leg out before Eve grabbed my arm. "You be careful in there. You need anything I'll come in and kick some very fine dressed ass got it?" I nodded smiling. "Good." She patted my hand one last time and I stepped out. I hurried to put the pants in a relatively sized purse. That would be a difficult conversation. I looked around and saw many people. Well vampires to people ratio was a bit greater. None of them who I was looking for. I climbed up the steps and to the front door. The ushers stopped me.

"Name?" The said guarded.

"Claire Danvers." They gave a look then let me in. I walked in and was surprised by the décor. There was a vast open space in the middle for dancing and dark lighting all around. The tables were black and red and I saw many vampires dressed accordingly. I saw Amelie right away for she stood out and so did Mad. They sat on a runway style platform sticking barely into the circle for dancing. Amelie was dressed and a close resemblance to Cher from one of my favorite movies. Only her hair didn't fan out as much. It was quite good. She pulled it off well. Mad was wearing a pink and black outfit that was short in the front and went to the back of her ankles in the back. It fanned out in swirling black canvas that flowed around her. The pink and black vertical stripes slimmed her figure and her hat topped the cake. Her feather bobbed as she waved me over. I glided my way through the crowd feeling lighter than I had in a long time. I stepped up and Mad stood up to greet me. I smiled and she pulled my in for a hug.

"You look absolutely adoring." She winked and tilted her head to the side. "How rude of him to stand you up."

"No I wouldn't expect him this early." I smiled. I looked around searching and I still couldn't see his boyish curls through the crowd.

"Of course would you like a drink?" I snapped and a vampire in a suit came with a tray.

"Sorry I only drink capped beverages." I waved him off and she smiled anyways.

"Good choice." She leaned closer. "Never know around here." She chuckled and Amelie shot her a look. One she shrugged off like it was a slight brush of air.

"Do not spread rumors Mad that in itself is rude." She crossed her ankles and sat queenly as usual.

"Mah." She shrugged and her eyes locked behind me. I looked behind me carefully. Myrnin stood in a white coat with black lapels and black buttons. The lapels were cut short so they somewhat pointed, so they looked slightly like little horns. The pocket had a red napkin folded precisely. I was wondering who did that. He had a white vest in the same design as his jacket and a black shirt on under it. He wore black pants though. I smiled and shook my head.

"I am so glad I brought them. Follow me." I walked around looking for a spare room and walked in. He stopped and I waved him in. "Come on." He stepped in and I closed the door flicking on the light. "Where did you even - never mind." I opened my purse and pulled out the pants he gave me a strange look. I tossed them to him and turned around. "Change into those and tell me when you're done." I had barely finished when he said done. I turned around and one of my knees gave out. Thank god for canes. I held on with both hands to catch myself and tightened my grip on the cane head.

"They aren't the most comfortable apparel." He fidgeted.

"And you think this is?" I looked at him and I stuffed the pants in my purse. Still over dressed. "Take off your jacket." He looked weary until obliging holding it on his arm. I motioned for the vest. After a second's hesitation he again did as I said. Finally I motioned for his shirt.

"Is this how the new generation is doing it now days?" I didn't understand at first than caught on.

"Ha ha now put your vest back on." I said sarcastically and he raised an eyebrow as he did so.

"Better?"

"Now the jacket." He put it on and I had to agree it was much better. "Give me your shirt." He handed it over and put it in my purse. "Now much better." I smiled and he looked down with a frown, but looked up and smiled at me. Again I was thankful for the cane. He walked forward offering his arm and I gladly accepted. "Uh could you kinda vamp speed somewhere away from here as soon as we get out so it doesn't look so uh…" I couldn't find the word. He must have gotten it though and nodded. Before I took my last step out we were on the other side of the room and my head was spinning.

"Are you alright?" I paused looking for a chair. He was gone and back again as I began to fall and I nodded slightly.

"Yea." I smiled up at him and set my purse down on the side of the chair. He held out his hand.

"May I have this dance." He bowed and I stifled a laugh. I nodded and grabbed his hand. He lifted me up gently and I felt a rhythm start to stir the crowd. I saw that there were spotlights on the dance floor of sorts. We weaved our way to the middle of the dance floor. Mad and Amelie were overseeing on the chairs above us. I put my hand in his and rest my arm on his shoulder. His hand sat on my waist going no further. I hummed for a minute until I finally began to sing softly.

"_Under a lovers' sky. Gonna be with you." _I closed my eyes and rest my head on his chest. "_And no one's gonna be around. If you think that you won't fall. Well just wait until. Til the sun goes down." _I took a deep breath. "_You can try to resist. Try to hide from my kiss, but you know, but you know that you can't fight the moonlight." _The dance picked up pace. Still somewhat classic, but not as slow. "_Deep in the dark. You'll surrender your heart, but you know. But you know that you can't fight the moonlight." _He let me go and I spun around gracefully feeling light. He brought me back in a swirl of elegance. "_No, you can't fight it. It's gonna get to your heart." _We swept across the floor in fluid movements. "_There's no escape from love. Once a gentle breeze. Weaves its spell upon your heart." _He let me go completely and I spun a few times on my own. Taking steps I had never known as Mad controlled the air around us. "_No matter what you think. It won't be too long. Til you're in my arms." _He in an instant darted back into position as I held up my hand. I looked deep into his eyes and I thought I saw a glimmer of something I couldn't describe pass through the warmth collecting in them. "_Underneath the starlight, starlight. We'll be lost in the rhythm, so right. Feel it steal your heart tonight." _I barely saw the other people around us as we continued to move through the dance floor making great sweeps. Of course he was showing me off. He liked to show off his most prized possessions, so others could see not to lay a hand on me. "_You can try to resist. Try to hide from my kiss, but you know, but you know that you can't fight the moonlight." _No one dared try and dance with m. We continued. "_Deep in the dark. You'll surrender your heart, but you know. But you know that you can't fight the moonlight._" I rest my head on his chest once again. I had somehow become accustomed to the lack of a heartbeat. "_No, you can't fight it. It's gonna get to your heart." _I breathed in deeply "_Don't try then. You're never gonna win." _I stopped slowly and he got the picture. We walked off the dance floor and he grabbed me an unopened bottle of water. "Thank you." He smiled and bowed slightly. I smiled back admiring my handy work with his attire.

"Would you like to rest? Or shall we dance?" I put the bottle down and smirked.

"I would request a small break." I looked around for somewhere to sit and finally spotted one. I walked over knowing he was behind me and I sat. He sat down and I heard the beat of an upcoming song. Mad was dancing with such beauty I could hardly keep my eyes off.

"_Baby, I'm so into you. You got that somethin, what can I do. Baby, you spin me around. The earth is movin, but I can't feel the ground." _I watch her moves and smile moving my head to the beat. "_You time you look at me. My heart is jumpin, it's easy to see." _She winked and I laughed at the irony. "_You drive me crazy. I just can't sleep. I'm so excited, I'm in too deep. Ohh...crazy, but it feels alright. Baby, thinkin of you keeps me up all night." _I felt a pang of sorrow knowing she would leave soon. She was so odd it was exciting. She wasn't the same as the others. She was almost human. Almost. After the next verse I decided to join in. I brought my chair to the dance floor and Mad flashed away seeing my thinking.

"_Every time I look at you, my heart is jumpin. What can I do?" _We put one of our legs on the chair whipping our hair around and our hands were above our heads. We dropped them with a flash and grabbed the back of the chair violently throwing spinning it. "_You drive me crazy. I just can't sleep. I'm so excited, I'm in too deep. Ohh...crazy, but it feels alright. Baby, thinkin of you keeps me up all night." _We sat down on the chair reaching our hands out as they grazed the floor working their way up to our head. We grabbed the sides of our head and shook in all directions. "_You drive me crazy baby. Dead excited, I'm in too deep. Ohh...no body, but it feels alright. Baby, thinkin of you keeps me up all night." _I couldn't help but smile again at the irony and we went in separate directions grabbing the one we had intended for. I pulled him by the vest and sat him down on the chair. He looked _very_ confused. Not for long though. "_You drive me crazy. I just can't sleep, I'm so excited. I'm in too deep." _I slowly walked around him my hand trailing across his chest and stopped behind him. He tried looking back, but I pushed his head back forwards. There were whistles from all around. _"Ohh...crazy, nobody but it feels alright. Baby, thinkin of you keeps me up all night." _I walked back in front of him and straddled him on the chair. He taunted my bow and I swatted his hands away waving a finger in his face with a wicked smile. I rolled my body against his reaching my hands above me in the air and they came to rest on my head once again as I shook it in rapid movements. "_You drive me crazy, but it feels alright. Baby thinkin of you keeps me up all night." _I whipped my hair to one side. I crept closer and closer to him until my face was inches from him and even without the need of breath he was taking shallow intakes of air. I ran my hands over his chest until I got to the buttons and ripped them off throwing his vest open and quickly sliding off pushing his chair back, so he hit the floor scrambling. I smiled as he looked up from the floor and I grabbed the back of the chair and threw him up. He was lighter than I expected, but then again he probably was helping me out by pushing himself up. "_Every time you look at me. My heart is jumpin, it's easy to see. Lovin you means so much more. More than anything I ever felt before." _I closed my eyes and tilted my head back slightly singing into the sky. I slowly slid into his lap once again both of my legs hanging over one side unlike before. And sang softly, "_Crazy I just can't sleep. I'm so excited, I'm in too deep. Crazy, but it feels alright. Every day and every night." _I finished and smiled.

xXx

It was hours later and we were all mobbed together in one big mass of moving bodies. Myrnin's hands were on my hips and it was the only thing keeping me from being pulled with the crowd.

"Hello everybody we got one more then we gotta send you packin'." I turned to see Mad on the stage and Amelie giving her a look and speaking in hushed tones. "Okay Amelie says I can't do that , but you have to go back to whatever whole you came out of." She laughed and a few vampires hissed. Her eyes turned red for a moment and everyone silenced. Her smile never faltered. It was unnerving. "Now without further ado." She turned and let Amelie pass her to the mic.

"_Right right turn off the lights. We're gonna lose our minds tonight. What's the deal, yo? I love when it's all too much. 5 a.m. turn the radio up. Where's the rock 'n roll?" _Mad came in faking to play the guitar.

"_Party crasher, penny snatcher, call me up if you're a gangsta. Don't be fancy, just get dancy. Why so serious?" _She looked like the joker for a minute then the crowd joined in jumping up and down to the beat with fists in the air.

"_So raise your glass if you are wrong!" _Some of the crowd had their glasses and raised them into the air. "_In all the right ways, all my underdogs. We will never be, never be anything but loud!" _I made a ring around my mouth with my hands and yell sang 'loud'. "_And nitty gritty, dirty little freaks." _I made my hands into claws and put them in front of my face. The vampires added to it with fangs and a hiss here and there. "_Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass! Just come on and come on and raise your glass!" _I laughed, but it was drowned by the sound of the crowd around me.

"_Slam, slam, oh hot damn. What part of a party don't you understand?" _Amelie continued.

"_Wish you'd just freak out." _Mad jumped in with the air guitar.

"_Just freak out already. Can't stop, coming in hot. I should be locked up right on the spot." _She stamped the stage and pointed to the ground.

"_It's so on right now." _Mad mumbled.

"_It's so fucking on right now." _

"_Party crasher, penny snatcher, call me up if you're a gangsta." _I and many of the women around me made the moaning sounds as it was._ "Don't be fancy, just get dancy. Why so serious?" _The crowd joined in again and began to sing.

"_So raise your glass if you are wrong!" _We repeated the same moves as before. "_In all the right ways, all my underdogs. We will never be never be anything but loud! And nitty gritty, dirty little freaks. Won't you come one and come on and raise your glass! Just come on and come on and raise your glass!" _

"_Oh shit! My glass is empty. That sucks."_

"_So if you're too school for cool, I mean, and you're treated like a fool."_

"_Treated like a fool." _Mad joined in with her air guitar once more.

"_You can choose to let it go. We can always, we can always party on our own!" _I smiled.

"_So raise your oh – " _Before Mad could cuss about eight vampires were at her side hands in front of them covering her mouth. She smiled and continued. "_So raise your glass if you are wrong. In all the right ways, all my underdogs. We will never be, never be anything but loud and nitty gritty, dirty little freaks. Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass. Just come one and come on raise your glass. For me!" _Everyone who had a glass held it high and those of us who had hats threw them into the air. Mad smiled manically and laughed then she was gone. I was left wondering if this was all some sort of obscured dream, but the only thing that made me realize it wasn't was the pair of cold lips pressed onto mine like without them there they would wake up. Normally I would be a little freaked, except as my hands roamed his body I realized there was no need. It was odd because it was a public place. And Amelie was watching. Amelie! I pulled away smiling and wanted to tell him something, but it was a room full of vampires. Looks like I would have to finish this later.

**Mad (without spaces)** .com **Amelie (without spaces)** . /-X3bvCw8jWH0/TbNJLg6iGXI/AAAAA AAAAEg/mZpp4RYVLps/s1600/Cher%2BBurlesque% **Myrnin's jacket** i00. wsph (you know what to do) **I hope yall liked it ok I kinda lied at the top the next one is all of the songs I used sorry I'm a troll  
**


	10. Tracklist

**Well hello there tracklist what are you doing here. Well this one is for all the songs not mention in the fanfiction or not I recommend them maybe that's because I wrote them in here?**

Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! – Abba  
My Happy Ending – Avril Lavigne.  
Circus – Britney Spears  
(You Drive Me) Crazy (The Stop Remix) – Britney Spears  
1, 2 Step – Ciara  
Some Nights intro – Fun.  
Me Vs. The World – Halo Friendlies  
My life would suck without you – Kelly Clarkson  
Can't Fight the Moonlight – Leanne Rimes.  
She Will Be loved – Maroon 5  
Teenagers – My Chemical Romance  
Rockstar – Nickelback  
Raise Your Glass – P!nk  
Blow Me (One Last Kiss) – P!nk  
I Write Sins Not Tragedies – Panic! At the Disco  
Fences – Paramore  
Killer – The Ready Set  
Disturbia - Rihanna


End file.
